


Electrafluxus

by slashaholic666 (queerlybeloved777)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electroejaculation, Fred Weasley Dies, Grief/Mourning, Necrocoitus, Necrophilia, Other, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/slashaholic666
Summary: Penelope was helping Madam Pomfrey by verifying the dead were in fact dead. Between rumors of gorgons brought into the Forbidden Forest, historical curses (Medusa was a favourite inspiration for the serpentine motif), the Full Body-Bind Curse, and Stupefy, it wasn’t as simple as some wizards and witches thought it ought to be to declare someone dead during such a large battle. Penelope was supposed to be verifying the dead were in fact dead, which freed Madam Pomfrey to tend to the injured and oversee assistant Healers, but she was preoccupied.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Electrafluxus

**Author's Note:**

> Of the [ten classes](https://sci-hub.se/10.1016/j.jflm.2008.12.023) of necrophilia, I aimed for _Class VII. Opportunistic Necrophile_ , and I must admit there had to be a certain amount of artistic license chalked up to magic. I don’t have the time or the resources to do a deep dive into sperm harvesting, how electroejaculation differs with a dead body, or the most realistic method of having sex with a dead man. It’s a _Dead Dove: Do Not Eat_ fic, not a how-to manual.

_You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

Penelope was helping Madam Pomfrey by verifying the dead were in fact dead. Between rumors of gorgons brought into the Forbidden Forest, historical curses (Medusa was a favourite inspiration for the serpentine motif), the Full Body-Bind Curse, and Stupefy, it wasn’t as simple as some wizards and witches thought it ought to be to declare someone dead during such a large battle. Penelope was supposed to be verifying the dead were in fact dead, which freed Madam Pomfrey to tend to the injured and oversee assistant Healers, but she was preoccupied.

There were too many bodies. There were too many young children and teens who looked far too young while laid out on the examining table. There were too many young adults she had grown up with and recognized. Penelope was struggling with a groinal hysteria of sorts - a wet feeling between her legs every time she had to move someone around that she had to prove she was alive. She could feel her body from a distance, but she couldn’t get back to it, and she just needed a few minutes for this feeling to pass. It felt like she was being crowded by the dead, which wasn’t helped by the Healing teams not being able to spare anyone to check on her, let alone assist or relieve her.

Penelope startled at the stiffness of one of the bodies where rigor mortis had already started to set in. The student had clearly been among the first to die and hadn’t been found until now. It reminded her too much of the stasis of Petrification. Moving around the back wing created at some point in the past by the castle during a different time of war or sickness, which was now used for storing extra beds and examining tables, was too silent. Too much. She stopped at one of the beds with someone she’d already verified and cleaned up and sat on the edge. Familiar red hair, freckles sprinkled across the face, and recent enough to still be warm. Not the Weasley brother she’d given a go during their last years at Hogwarts, but one of the twins - Fred.

She pulled the curtains around the bed closed. He hadn’t kept up with flying and being a Beater since the twins had left to open Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, but while laid out on the bed, he still had enough muscle to give a second glance to. Not that Penelope really wanted to give a lot of thought to what she was doing. She just needed enough privacy to make the buzzed, crawling out of her skin feeling to stop. She could really use a trip to an empty cupboard for a quick shag with one of the living wizards, but she couldn’t breathe through the overwhelming awareness of how many dead she was surrounded by. She never should’ve returned to Hogwarts when she got the call. She unzipped Fred’s trousers and pulled them and his pants down.

Penelope just needed to borrow his prick. There was a teensy problem - the lack of circulating blood to maintain an erection. The Summoning Charm wouldn’t give her enough control, and she had a vague memory of a warning in NEWT Charms that attempts to Summon blood would try to direct blood to any wounds or orfices for the blood to leave the body (hence why Summoning blood away from a wound was not best first aid practice), which was not what she wanted. She didn’t bother with making up any wand movements and worked her way through a rough attempt at Latin. _Moveo. Moveo sangui--? Moveo sanguine tuo._ The blood slowly pooled in his prick, and she fisted the bruised looking flesh, encouragingly. _Petrificus mentula._ A shimmery white mist flowed down across the skin until Penelope didn’t need to help keep Fred’s prick upright, and she set her wand by his shoulder.

She shimmied out of her panties and carefully folded and placed them on the foot of the bed before she straddled Fred’s hips. In hindsight, she probably should’ve hitched her skirt and gotten somewhat comfortable before creating the erection, but Fred wasn’t in a position to judge how many attempts it took to take into account the height and inflexibility. So, there was that at least. Penelope shifted her hips and slid along his length, easing his glans against her entrance. She could make due with the temperature difference because it wasn’t far off from not using a Warming Charm on certain toys, but she needed to go slow if she was going to rely on her own lubrication. Not that her vagina was being fussy, and honestly, it wasn’t half bad to be so aware of her heat. Her thigh muscles were relieved she’d worked as far down as she could, and she slowly rocked forward. Nothing too quick, or the spells might not hold.

Penelope tried to clear her mind of the running tally of differences between what she was pretending to do and what she was doing. Maybe Fred wasn’t as flexible, warm, vibrating, or self-lubricating as some of her toys, but the gentle rocking helped her breathe. She felt a connection to her body coming back with each clench of her abdominal muscles, and she was more than wet enough to make up for his lack of reaction. It was a shame she didn’t know how to mimic pulsing or vibrating. She tried to remember if she’d ever read or overheard of a spell to help with movement like that. Unfortunately, _Vibratus_ only worked to vibrate inanimate objects. There was that one spell to help with ‘performance issues’ in the living, but she’d have to get the tip of her wand against Fred’s prostate. It would’ve been a lot easier with feedback, but she managed.

 _Electrafluxus._ Penelope gasped as muscles jerked from the electrical current introduced, and Fred’s prick gave a peripheral twitch. She shifted her wand, tapping against his sweet spot. He may not have been able to rock his own hips into hers, but she could easily pretend he was thrusting shallowly with this movement. She just had to clench around his jerking, and it just might have worked out better than vibration. Minus the awkward angle for her wrist, but really, was it any worse than that attempt to use a butt plug without a suction cup for the wall in the shower? The clenching feeling in her gut was a good sign that she was close - so close - she just needed a little more rocking --

Until she felt a squirt of something. Penelope’s fingers went limp around her wand, the spell stimulating Fred’s muscles stopped, and she realized as she felt her first spasm that he had cum. She wasn’t going to lie and say it wasn’t a bit confusing, but she supposed that much electrical stimulus had gotten the internal pump working so to speak. There wasn’t enough available brain space to feel disgusted as she rocked through the aftershocks. While an initial surprise, she also couldn’t deny that it was the final piece to calm her nerves. She could feel her heartbeat in her fingertips. She was fully aware of her body again - sore knees, abdominal muscles twitching, panting. She felt assuredly alive. Penelope’s thighs shook as she rose up off Fred’s prick.

She clambered ungracefully off the bed and pulled her panties back on. She wiped her wand on the inside of his pants before setting about uncreating the erection. Ending the spellwork was one thing, but she had to also fiddle around with redirecting blood, so a giant bruise wasn’t visible. She had to get his prick back to like this had never happened and right his clothes, and then Penelope could forget about verifying that the dead were, in fact, dead. She would note which bed she’d stopped on and get one of the other assistant Healers to switch out.

_You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

**Author's Note:**

> Moveo: I move. Moveo sanguine tuo: I move your blood. There are several options for penis ([Latin Obscenity](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latin_obscenity)), but I went with mentula based on frequency. Vibratus: Vibrate. Electrafluxus: Electrical flow (a mashup of ‘electr-’ and ‘fluxus’).
> 
> Edited (27 April) To Add: This fic was born out of a Daylight Savings Time change fueled potentially hypomanic period with a focus on Petrification side effects and necrophilia. While it was written in early March and posted on 3 April, it is not meant to be connected to the irl victims of Covid-19.


End file.
